In the past, various lasers have been provided that have had limitations of one nature or another such as using poisnous gases, using gases that are expensive, or other various aspects of the lasers that limit their use and application. Therefore, there is still a need for a laser that utilizes a single gas that is readily available and can be acted upon directly to provide one or more laser outputs.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a mid-infrared laser in deuterium.
Another object of this invention is to provide a laser in deuterium that can be simply pumped by applying an electrical potential across the gas to produce an output.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a laser which can be used in any pulsed low power laser application in the 4 .mu.m band.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a laser that can be used in laser guidance, jamming enviroments, or other pulsed laser applications.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.